IMAGINATION-G2718!
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: Bagaimana imajinasi mereka tentang orang yang mereka cintai?/Chapter 002: Hibari's Imagination./Fic yg ditujukan untuk Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive-san! Hope you like it :D
1. Giotto's Imagination

Nyoho! Ameru dan Genjirou balek lagee~~!

Fic ini Ameru tujukan utk temen seperjuangan(?) ane, **Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive**-san, desu! Saya disini hanya juru ketik dan pengimajinator(?) , sementara Neo-san sebagai pencetus, wuuhuu '3'

Yap, tanpa basa basi lagi, ini diaa~~!

* * *

**Title : Imagination-G2718**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Pair : G2718**

**Warning : Typo(s) , garing, aneh, Ingat! sudah diingatkan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IMAGINATION-G2718**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Minggu. Hari yang (paling) damai sedunia. Hari dimana kamu bisa tidur-tiduran sampai siang dan tidak akan ada yang memarahimu (mungkin) . Hari dimana kamu bisa bersantai setelah 6 hari bekerja keras. Hari dimana kamu bisa menikmati segarnya udara secara leluasa. Ah, hari Minggu memang tidak boleh terlewat!

Termasuk remaja yang satu ini.

Surai pirangnya melambai ringan tertiup angin. Sekarang ini remaja itu sedang ada dihalaman belakang rumahnya yang cukup besar. Secangkir teh melati tersaji manis dimeja kecil itu. Remaja berambut pirang anti gravitasi itu menikmati semilirnya angin yang membelai rambutnya. Agak dingin juga. Mau tak mau si pemuda agak menggigil.

"Hii, dingin.." Ujar si pemuda. Awan bergerak pelan.

Entah kenapa si pemuda teringat seseorang.

"Tsunayoshi.." Sang pemuda bergumam. Iris _light blue_-nya menatap kosong awan yang bergerak. Melintasi langit dengan pelan namun dinamis.

_Fix_. Giotto terkena demam cinta.

Ya, ia sedang demam cinta. Dengan seorang pria—bukan wanita—bersurai sama sepertinya, namun berwarna coklat. Iris caramel besarnya yang hangat, senyumannya yang mampu meluluhkan(?) segalanya. Dan jangan lupa _puppy eyes_-nya yang mematikan. Pernah Giotto mencoba menghadapi jurus itu, namun hasilnya ia harus mendapat tranfusi darah.

Sosok yang sempurna dimatanya.

Angin semilir membuyarkan lamunan si pirang. Sepucuk daun terbang jatuh keatas teh melati yang sendari tadi Giotto hanya seruput sedikit. Ia memandang daun yang nampak mengapung lembut diatas tehnya yang nampaknya, mulai mendingin itu.

"Andai Tsunayoshi ada disini.." Gumam Giotto. Imajinasinya menari-nari dipikirannya.

* * *

"Ah, Giotto-sama.." Samar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Giotto refleks menoleh. Ia kenal suara itu.

"Tsunayoshi—" Tenggorokan Giotto tercekat tatkala ia melihat penampilan Tsunayoshi didepannnya ini.

Takayal. Lihat, Tsunayoshi sekarang berpakaian ala _maid_ di banyak komik _shoujo_. Rok selutut dengan renda-renda yang manis, jangan lupa bandana putih ala _maid_ melingkar manis dikepala Tsunayoshi. Apalagi Tsunayoshi tidak memakai _stocking_, maka terlihatlah kaki mulus dan putih Tsunayoshi. Belum wajah Tsunayoshi yang memerah manis. Senyumannya tak lepas dari bibir merah mudanya.

"Gi—Giotto-sama, ja—jangan melihatku begitu, An—anda membuat saya malu.." Ucap Tsunayoshi sambil memalingkan wajahnya, malu. Giotto yang tahu akan itu sadar dari lamunan (bejat)nya.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Tsunayoshi.."

Tsuna tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, aku akan melayani Anda, Giotto-sama.." Tsunayoshi maju dan menyajikan berbagai macam kue, _cookies_, dan tidak lupa teh melati kesukaan Giotto.

Ah, bahagianya Giotto.

Apalagi _maid_ kecilnya ini. Dia—dia sungguh manis. Jantung Giotto berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, untung ia bisa menahan semburat merahnya. Duh, entah kenapa, perasaan aneh bergejolak didalam dada Giotto. Sesak sekali rasanya.

"Tsunayoshi—"

"Ya, Giotto-sama?" Tanya Tsunayoshi sambil melayangkan senyum terbaiknya.

_**JRUUOSSSH!**_ Cairan merah kental keluar perlahan dari hidung Giotto. Semburat merah tak bisa ia bendung lagi.

"Gi—Giotto-sama..?" Tsunayoshi menelengkan kepalanya, bingung.

_**CRASSHH!**_ Cairan merah itu semakin deras turun. Imajinasi Giotto sudah melayang ke hal yang iya-iya bingit.

**BUAK!**

* * *

"Hoi, Giotto! Bangun!" Berikutnya yang terdengar oleh telinga Giotto adalah suara bariton dari teman masa kecilnya. Giotto mau tak mau harus membuka matanya, menguap sebentar, lalu melihat ke sekeliling.

"G, ada apa..?" Tanya Giotto sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. G menghela napas.

"Kau ketiduran, padahal banyak catatan yang harus kau kerjakan. Ohya, Giotto—" Ucapan G menggantung, Giotto menoleh bingung kearah sahabatnya itu.

"—Kenapa ada darah mengalir dari hidungmu?" Tanya G menunjuk hidung Giotto yang telah mengeluarkan darah.

"EH?!" Giotto terkejut, lalu mengambil tissue dan membersihkan darah itu. Dalam hati ia tersenyum kecil.

'_Hihi, Tsunayoshi..'_

* * *

Hem, gimana, kah? Aneh, kah?

Tentu! karena smua fic Ameru tuh ga pernah ada yang beres, wuuhuu =w=)a #bangga amat

Terimakasih telah membaca, sebagai _reward_ atas kerja keras ini(?) , tinggalkan jejak berupa review, minna-tachi \ (=w= )/

* * *

**Chapter 002! Hibari's Imagination-**


	2. Hibari's Imagination

*bangkit dri tmpt bertapa* Salam, setelah saya mendapat bisikan gaib(?) , akhirnya saya dapat melanjutkan fic ini.

demi mengurangi utang dan agar para reader-sama semua terhibur hoho, ini diaa~~

* * *

**IMAGINATION-G2718!**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Manik _onxy_ itu menatap bosan dan aneh pada sebuah buku bersampul _aqua blue_ dirak buku kaca itu. Buku itu bersampul paling cerah diantara semua buku yang ada dirak itu, yang notabene berwarna merah marun hingga coklat gelap. Iseng, lelaki itu mengambil buku itu, dan seketika ia langsung sedikit menyesal dalam hatinya.

Tunggu, sedikit? Kenapa hanya sedikit?

Karena sampul buku itu cukup menarik.

_Type Istri yang Baik dan Bisa Diandalkan_.

Bagi Anda semua juga menarik, bukan?

Pria itu membolak-balik buku yang cukup tipis itu. Dibolak, dibalik lagi. Sepertinya sedang meneliti buku itu.

"Kyo-san." Panggil seseorang dari balik pintu. Orang yang punya nama berbalik dan membawa buku itu.

Ia duduk di sofa merah marun yang empuk itu, memposisikannya senyaman mungkin. Sementara orang yang tadi memanggil, meletakkan secangkir teh hangat diatas meja. Ia lalu duduk diseberang lelaki ber-_gakuran_ itu.

"Kau yang punya?" Tanya orang yang dipanggil 'Kyo-san' tadi, Hibari Kyoya, sambil menunjuk buku bersampul biru itu.

Lelaki didepannya, Kusakabe Tetsuya, terdiam sebentar sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Ah, itu punya kakak saya, Kyo-san, biasa, dia suka mengoleksi buku aneh. Dia sebenarnya belum berkeluarga, makanya dia membeli buku itu.., sebagai panduan saja.." Jelas sang wakil komite kedisiplinan itu. Hibari hanya diam.

"Boleh kubaca?" Dua kata itu, yang keluar dari mulut Hibari, sukses membuat Kusakabe terdiam cukup lama.

Apakah tuannya ini sudah kehabisan bahan bacaan? Pikir Kusakabe sambil menyeka keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya. Jika ia melarang, tentu rambutnya yang sudah sangat kece ini akan hancur oleh tonfa tercinta saudara Hibari.

"Tentu, Kyo-san. Saya permisi dulu." Ucap Kusakabe lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hibari.

Mulailah dibuka buku itu oleh Hibari.

**Halaman I :**

**Seorang istri yang baik adalah istri yang selalu tersenyum pada sang suami. Senyuman yang cerah sehingga terjalin hubungan harmonis antara suami dengan istri**.

Hibari membaca itu dalam hati. Entah mengapa, kalau soal senyuman, Hibari selalu saja mengingat satu orang dengan senyuman lembut.

"Hem, Sawada Tsunayoshi.." Bisa terlihat semburat merah muda muncul sedikit di pipi putih Hibari.

Sebenarnya sudah lama _skylark_ tercinta kita ini mengincar sang pria berwajah uhuk-manis-uhuk ini. Entah yang diincar sadar atau tidak.

Membaca kembali kalimat pertama yang tercantum dalam buku itu, pikiran Hibari langsung melayang pergi.

Bayangkan.

* * *

Kini Hibari berdiri didepan pintu dapur rumah siapa itu entahlah. Didepannya, seorang lelaki berambut coklat anti gravitasi membelakanginya sambil mengenakan apron berwarna _pink_ cerah. Lelaki itu bersenandung lembut. Nampaknya ia sedang memasak.

Manik Hibari membulat melihat pemandangan itu.

Merasa dipandangi, lelaki itu berbalik, dan senyum cerah merekah di wajahnya, tak luput semburat merah ikut muncul.

"Ah, Kyoya. Sudah pulang.." Ucapnya, masih dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya. Semburat merah diwajah Hibari makin menjadi.

"Tsu—Tsunayoshi—"

Tsunayoshi—lelaki berapron tadi—tersenyum. Lalu ia berbalik untuk menata sesuatu. Sebuah sup sayur tersaji manis didalam sebuah mangkuk besar. Tsuna meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Makanan sudah siap, Kyoya. Ayo makan.." Ucap Tsuna tetap memasang senyum sumringah. Hibari mengangguk, lalu mengambil tempat duduk didekat Tsuna.

Hibari rasanya ingin mencubit dirinya sendiri. Apa ini? Pertama, Tsuna memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kyoya' , nama kecilnya. Kedua, Tsuna memasakkan sup sayur untuknya? Entah keberuntungan atau suatu kebetulan.

"Lho? Kyoya tidak makan?" Pertanyaan Tsuna membuat Hibari kembali ke dunia nyata. Hibari mendelik tajam kearah Tsuna yang memandangnya bingung.

"Maumu apa, _herbivore_."

"Aku suapi, ya." Kata Tsuna dengan senyum tulusnya.

Hibari nyaris tersedak. Apa, Tsuna menyuapinya?! Cuma-cuma lagi! Kesempatan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh seorang Hibari Kyoya.

Tsuna maju dna menyendokkan sup sayur berserta nasi didalamnya, lalu memajukannya kearah mulut Hibari. Hibari meneguk ludah—canggung. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk merengkuh Tsuna, ini saatnya!

"Ayo Kyoya, buka mulutnya.., aa.." Tsuna menyodorkan sendok berisi nasi dan sup itu pada Hibari. Hibari membuka mulutnya, lalu mengunyah makanannya sebelum ia telan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Enak. Kau pintar juga, Tsunayoshi.." Ujar Hibari sambil tersenyum. Bukan, bukan senyum jahat. Hanya senyum tulus.

Mata Tsuna membulat, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya yang makin menjadi. Hibari terkekeh sebentar, lalu maju hingga jarak diantara mereka makin sedikit.

"Kau manis, Tsunayoshi." Hibari makin mendekat. Tsuna membelalak.

"Kyo—Kyoya—" Tsuna tercekat. Semburat merah dipipinya makin menjadi.

"Terlalu manis, Tsunayoshi.." Makin dekat, wajah Hibari semakin mendekat. Kini Tsuna bisa merasakan nafas hangat Hibari mengenai wajahnya.

Hangat.

"Kyo—"

.

"Kyo-san! Kyo-san!" Teriak seseorang.

Hibari terbangun, mendapati dirinya tertidur di sofa merha marun yang terakhir ia duduki. Buku bersampul _aqua blue_ tadi masih ia pegang. Nampaknya Hibari ketiduran.

"Kyo-san, makanan sudah siap. Hari ini sup sayur." Kata Kusakabe sambil melangkah pergi menuju dapur. Hibari terdiam.

Sup sayur? Rasanya _familiar_ ditelinganya.

Tiba-tiba seringai muncul di wajah uhuk-tampan-uhuk Hibari.

"Kalau pakai apron, dia manis juga." Lalu pria itu melenggang menuju dapur.

**_FIN_**

* * *

*hening* OPO IKI?!

romancenya hahaha, 'wao' banget klo kata guruku =w= #apaan bae

Berikut kujawab beberapa review yang sempat masuk tpi belum sempat Ameru jawab, maklum, internet..(?) :

.

**1. Hikage Natsuhimiko** :

ohohohoho, Tsu-kun memang manis dan pantas utk crossdress! *lempar confetti* akan kuperbanyak, hoho

.

**2. VandQ** :

sudah diapdet, mas broh =w=)/ (?)

.

**3. Hayasaka Kairi** :

yang ngetik juga ngakak bacanya, Kai-san(?) Mukuro! nanas nista! jangan kau tularkan tawa nistamu pada nee-chanku! *lempar nanas* *dilempar nanas balik*

.

**4. aster-bunny-bee** :

kebanyakan pikiran cowok emng bgtu, Aster-san XD

.

**5. DaisukeYurin** :

Gaswat! *bawa Daisuke-san* *buang ke tong sampah* #lho

.

Demikian saya jawab review anda semua, maapkan jika nista, hoho =w=)a #Dari dulu elu udah nista

.

sampai jumpa di fanfiction brikutnya, wuuhuu!


End file.
